Bad Wolf (episódio)
Bad Wolf é o décimo segundo episódio da primeira temporada da série nova de Doctor Who, e a parte 1 de um episódio final de duas partes. Este episódio possui uma presença muito maior de Daleks, e reintroduz alguns conceitos da espécie vindos da série clássica, como Daleks feitos a partir de material genético humano e um Imperador Dalek. Narrativamente, o episódio marca a culminação de todo o arco Bad Wolf. Até então, o Doctor havia desdenhado o surgimento da frase Bad Wolf ao longo de suas viagens, mas finalmente foi forçado a reconhecê-la como um precursor de uma séria ameaça ao universo quando ser confrontado diretamente com ela. Merecem nota também as referências a programas de entretenimento da cultura pop televisiva humana, como Big Brother, The Weakest Link, e What Not to Wear, todos com adaptações futuras na história humana com robôs fazendo as vezes dos apresentadores originais. Sutilmente, este foi o primeiro episódio a mencionar o Instituto Torchwood. Insignificante naquele momento, a palavra "Torchwood" teria um grande significado na temporada subsequente, quando a origem do Instituto foi explorada. Aqui também se explorou como as aparentemente boas ações do Nono Nono Doctor em The Long Game haviam, na verdade, resultado em um declínio no desenvolvimento da raça humana. Como ocorrido anos antes em The Ark, Bad Wolf foi um dos raros momentos em que se mostrou as consequências da interferência do Doctor. Sinopse Separado e sem a TARDIS, o Nono Doctor, Rose e Jack têm que lutar por suas vidas a bordo da Estação de Jogos, mas uma ameaça muito mais perigosa está a espreita, fora de visão. Doctor percebe que toda a raça humana está cega ao perigo a espera em sua porta, e o Armagedon está se aproximando rapidamente. Referências *A Grande Pirâmide de Cobalto foi construída sobre as ruínas de Torchwood. *A Face de Boe é mencionada como o habitante mais velho da Galáxia Isop. *Doctor, Jack e Lynda seriam levados para a Colônia Penal Lunar. *A poeira deixada para trás como resultado do transmat pode ser zanium . *Na casa Big Brother há uma fileira de quadros lembrando os painéis das protusões hemisféricas dos Dalek s. *''Big Brother é transmitido pelo canal 44000. Cultura *Androides são usados na transmissão de vários programas a partir da Estação de Jogos. *Rodrick deseja manter Rose em jogo pois pensa que ela é estúpida por não saber o sobrenome da Princesa Vossaheen.. Localizações *Satélite 5 está em órbita da Terra. *Andar 500 é o local da sala de controle. Arco Bad Wolf *Satélite Cinco é gerenciado pela Corporação Bad Wolf, que se encontra sob administração Dalek. Notas *A cena em que Jack é despido foi originalmente filmada inteira, com nudez traseira. De acordo com John Barrowman, isso foi vetado pela BBC, o que foi sua única reclamação da primeira temporada. *Esta é a primeira história da TV desde ''Frontier in Space a apresentar Daleks sem ter a palavra "Dalek" no título do episódio (sem contar a breve aparição de um único Dalek em TV: The Five Doctors *Esta é a segunda história a apresentar um servo humano dos Daleks chamado "controlador" que trai os Daleks e comete autossacrifício para ajudar o Doctor (o primeiro foi TV: Day of the Daleks). de:172 - Bad Wolf es:Bad Wolf (Capitulo) fr:Bad Wolf (Émission TV) ro:Bad Wolf en:Bad Wolf (TV story) ru:Злой волк (ТВ история) it:Bad Wolf (TV) cy:Bad Wolf (stori deledu) Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da Série Nova Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada (SN)